Power Of Six United
by ayyoitsaleck
Summary: Six high schools get kidnapped and are forced to work for Wiccan Hunters. They must learn and improve thir powers to defeat Rafeal. How will this end?


**Power Of Six United**

Life's great as it is! No one knows me and I like it that way. It's _better_ that way. I try and avoid people that are popular or well known in school. I only avoid them because I'm…_different_ from the others. I'm not like the people here in Valley Forge; I inherited some kind of power from my ancestors as my parents say. They never inherited it, and I must say they're lucky that they didn't. I can't control my power, it's like it has a mind of its own. Last week, I almost set the school on fire. That's right! My "special" power is fire. Good thing no one knows that it was me, Jelina thought to herself as she walks through the hall.

God, why does life have to be so easy? I mean come on I'm captain of the swimming team, captain of the football team and student body vice-president! I rule the school! One thing about me that no one knows about, well Marcus knows but that's it! Not even my parents know! Last week, there was this fire near the left corridor, I found out cause I saw someone running away from there but I couldn't tell whom. So I headed there and saw a fire. I just put my hand near it and water came out putting out the fire! Yeah, water. Good thing I'm captain of the swimming team. Travis happily walks down the halls of his high school, with his best friend, Marcus, they've known each other since kinder garden and are like brothers.

Oh no, not again! Travis is bragging again. Okay, I know that Travis has his water power, and he knows that I have my wind power! He knows that ever since he since he realized he has his power, but seriously! Even I'm not bragging or showing myself off like him! I'm on the same teams as him and I'm Student Body President! Some times I wonder if it's still actually worth it to hang out with him! He's changed since he became one of the most popular guys here. Marcus sighed and continued to walk down the halls of Valley Forge. He accidentally bumps into a girl, apologizes and continues.

Marcus just bumped into me earlier but I ignored it. We barely know each other but we talk from time to time in some classes. I want to go outside to the courtyard or a meadow or…something! I need to talk to some birds to get my mind off of all this pressure with school and stuff. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I could talk to nature and do things like make the ground move and grumble! It's fun to talk to the animals; they're so nice. Even dogs! Krista also has a power; she controls things like lightning and thunder. It's pretty cool! She's been my best friend ever since we were in diapers and it good to know that you can have someone to tell secrets to. Jewel looked over her shoulder and smiled at Krista who smiled back at her.

Krista smiled back at Jewel. I swear my life just wouldn't be the same if Jewel weren't in it. She's the friend that you'll hardly ever find. She understands me better than anyone else. Just like how I told her that I'm _different_ from everybody else. She just smiled when I told her, and I did too, because she was just like me. We're like sisters. We can talk to each other about anything! That's one of the best things about her. She'll rarely let you down, scratch that—she'll never let you down! Krista's thoughts got interrupted when a boy running down the halls accidentally bumped her and almost made her fall. "Oh, sorry about that," the boy said "I'll be more careful from now on. Please pardon me." The boy then ran off. What a weird guy, Krista thought.

I have to get a hold of myself. Jacob thought to himself as he slowed down his pace. They won't catch me, they _can't_ catch me. But if they do catch me… I can barely imagine what will happen. I just know that it's not good. Maybe a little fresh air will clear my mind for a bit. When Jacob gets outside, the first thing that he sees is a black van just near the entrance of the school grounds. Weird, he thinks to himself.

I need to find this boy! He is probably one of the last ones alive! If we don't find him, we will never find the Forbidden Spell. The Dark Master, paced around the study room of the old manor. He looked at the bookshelves that surrounded almost half the room. It's in this room somewhere. I just know it. His thoughts were stopped when a messenger ran through the door screaming. "We found the boy!" the Dark Master smiled at this news. "Are you sure it's him?", the messenger nodded and continued to speak. "We've also discovered that there are five more students there, but they don not have the same powers." The Dark Master thought for a moment and spoke. "Bring them _all_ to me. They will become useful at times." With that the messenger nodded and spoke into a radio, giving the news to everyone else. "We will have them by dawn." The messenger bowed his head then left without another word.

That night it was still. There were only five more students with Jelina in the library. She knew every one of them since she has a class with all of them. The students were Jewel, Krista, Jacob, Marcus and Travis. She was surprised when Travis entered the library that night. She never knew that he would take school seriously. They were all studying for a calculus test that was going on in a few days. She turned the page of her book, not realizing that it was the last page of the chapter. She closed her book and stood up, heading to the doors. When she was outside, she realized that she forgot her phone at home. She looked down the street hoping that there was a pay phone near by. There was small booth underneath a streetlight, and in that booth was a phone. She smiled and headed toward it. Just as she reached the booth, a wet cloth was put above her mouth. The last thing she saw was the light coming from the streetlight's glow.

Krista had just finished up the last page of the book and was waiting for Jewel to finish. When she looked to her side, she noticed that Jewel had finished reading before her, and she fell asleep. She laughed quietly to herself and shook her awake. "Jewel, come on! Wake up! I'll give you a ride home since you can barely keep your eyes open for five seconds." Jewel nodded and just barely opened her eyes. They both gathered their things and headed outside to where Krista's car was parked. Just as they were about to entire Krista's care, a hand was put over both their mouths. Krista managed to get the hand off her mouth and scream for help. "Help!" The hand went back over her mouth and was dragged into a car, along with Jewel just following her.

All three boys look up at the sound of the scream. Travis finally speaks up, a little terrified himself, "Who and what was th-that?" Jacob looked out the windows and saw nothing from the streets. It was completely empty but he was cautious because of the shadows. Something could be hiding themselves there or _someone_. Slowly he opened the door of the library and went outside with Marcus and Travis behind him. Just as he was about to call out, a bag was pulled over his head and he was dragged into a vehicle, along with the two boys who became unconscious from being hit in the back of the head with a fist. He knew what was going on. _They_ had found him.

They all woke up in a dark room together. Each and every one of them was waking up at the same time. Jacob was looking around the room and noticed that it was a cell. There was _one_ window, but it was too high up the wall for any one of them to reach. Just as he turned around everyone was looking at each other with frightening looks. He sighed and spoke up to explain what's going on. "We're in a cell. We'll be held here until they figure out what to do with all of us." Travis looked at him with furious eyes. "What are you talking about?! How do you even know this?! And how can you be so calm, when we're locked in here!" Travis was shouting at the top of his lungs, and he was panicking. Jewel who had been listening finally shouted at Travis. "Alright, will you calm down! If he knows things that we don't, then we're going to need him more than _anything_! So stop shouting and let him tell all of us what's going on, or so help me God, I will rip your head off!" Travis looked at her and thought she was joking, but when he looked at her eyes, he knew he was dead serious. Travis nodded slowly and Jacob continued to explain. " The people that kidnapped us, they're Wiccan Hunters. They formed a group of people with some powers and they're called Organization Thirteen. They're searching for a "forbidden spell" that our ancestors had created. They hid the spell book somewhere in California, and they've been searching for spirit whisperer's to talk to the dead and help them find the Book Of Forbidden Spells."

After an hour of explaining, they all looked at each other, seeming to understand everything that Jacob had said. "What do they want with us though? I mean, it's not like _we_ have these powers." Marcus was lying through his teeth. He didn't want him to know that he and Travis had powers. "Don't act stupid. They would never harm you if you didn't have any powers from the start." They all looked at each other with discomfort. "How come you know so much about this, and we don't?" Krista wanted to ask many questions, but this was the question that stuck out in her mind the most. Jacob sighed knowing that they would ask this sooner or later. He looked at each and every one of them then spoke. "This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped." Every one looked at him with shock. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Jelina's words were caught in her mouth, but she managed to get a few words out. " Jacob met her eyes and noticed the color of light brown dark and an amber color mixed in. He never took his gaze off of her as he spoke. "They're…they're after me. _I'm_ the spirit whisperer. They caught me before, but I always managed to escape. They've gotten better at security so we have a very small chance of escaping, especially when we're a large group." They sat there is silence. No one moved or even tried to speak. They knew that this might have been the end for them. Just as Krista was about to speak, the cell door opened and there stood at least 10 unarmed men. One that had a scar going over his right eye stepped up and spoke. "We're ready for you…"

They came shuffling in as the men pushed them onward to the farthest room of the manor. As they entered the room, they noticed large scrolls hanging on the walls. It surrounded the entire room. In the middle the middle there was a small stand. There was noting inside but just below it a plate was engraved "_Forbidden Spell of Souls"_ The men behind them left the room and let the six teens roam about the room. They all went to spells that had plates above them saying or describing the powers they had.

Jelina looked at the spells, rituals, and poems very carefully. As she went from scroll to scroll, one poem had stood out to her the most. _"Sky and sea keep harm from me. Earth and fire, bring me my desire."_ She looked back at Jacob who had been in the same spot since he started roaming the room. He was standing in front of one of the scrolls near the door. He had been staring at it since then. She moved toward beside him and looked at the large scroll. On the plate it engraved, _"The Ethics of Wicca"…_

Jacob read the large scroll over and over again. Each time he read it, he soundlessly murmured the words as he read them,

_Bide the Wiccan Law ye must,_

_In perfect and perfect trust._

_These eight wards are the Wiccan Rede fulfill,_

_An ye harm none do as ye will._

_And ever in mind the Rule of Three,_

_What ye send out comes back to thee._

_Follow this with mind and heart,_

_And merry ye must and merry ye part._

Jacob closed his eyes and imagined his life without the powers he has. He knew that he couldn't change what he is, but some part in him wished that he could. He opened his eyes and turned around towards the others. He looked at each and everyone one of them then spoke calmly. "I have a plan. They're not going to need us for a while so that means, every time we come in here, we read the spells and learn them. If we all work together we'll be able to escape. There may be some traps if we do. Such as force fields or illusion trap. If we get trapped in any of those, we have no choice but to go back and kill the person controlling the power." They all looked at him as if he was crazy. They looked at each other with doubtful eyes, as if having a conversation with their eyes. Jacob frowned at their expression. He turned around to face the scroll he had just read and was trying to keep himself calm. He turned once again as he heard a small voice speak. "I'm in…If there's anything we can do to get out of here, then I'm in this plan." He looked at Jelina with warm eyes as if saying 'thank you'. Jacob and Jelina waited to hear everyone's response. Slowly they all agreed in the plan.

For 2 hours straight they talked about the plan and everything. Even back up plans just in case the others don't work. "Check the bookshelves for the spells and summoning spells you need, they should give us at least 2 months to get our strength up to the right amount. As soon as we're as we're all ready to go, our plan will be in action." They all nodded as Jacob finished off with his words. "Alright then, let's get started" They all broke out of the circle they were in and started searching the books, scrolls, and anything else that they could get their hands on. Please let this work, Jacob thought in his mind. This may be the end for _him…_

Each and everyday they were sent to the same room where they all agreed to escape together. It's been a month and a half since they got kidnapped. They've all learned at least twenty new spells to improve their power. In just a few more weeks, they would be free. Free from the problem that was caused a month ago. Jelina smiled happily as she set the book down and stood up. She learned how to control her power, along with the others. She took a deep breath and thought, _Dragon's Fire._ With that she blew the air in her mouth out while her hand stayed close to her mouth to lead the fire straight. When she needed her air. She stopped and was surprised on how much energy it took. There was a large amount of fire but it may not be enough if she had to fight with anyone. She took the book and continued reading. She came across a summoning spell. _Summoning of Fire Clones. _She smiled brightly and continued reading about that specific summoning spell.

Krista had been working extra hard with Jewel. They worked together in finding spells and helped each other to learn it. Krista was searching through books about a powerful lightning attack. As she flipped from page to page she found a certain spell. _Lightning Slash._ She looked over at Jewel who was walking toward her. "Hey Krista, find any good spells or attacks?" Jewel was still Jewel. She was happy as ever can be. She was still calm when we were in a horrible situation. Krista smiled up to her. "Umm, no not yet. I'll tell you when I do." Jewel nodded and walked away toward the bookshelves. I have to keep this a secret move. I'll show everyone that I've improved too, that I'm not the same old scared Krista, but a Krista who is brave enough to put her life on the line for her _friends._

Travis and I have a harder time developing our powers like the others. I've learned how to use wind indoors with out having any windows or doors open. Also a wind strike that can blow you off your feet. Travis on the other hand has learned how to make water clones and make his water freeze and turn into ice. He knows how to make an ice sword and he is able to shoot ice from beneath the ground and then go above the surface while moving water underground at high speeds then freezing it just as it hits the surface. It's really affective. See, it's harder to develop our powers because we have more difficult moves, or we're just really in slow progress. Marcus shook off the though and grabbed a book from one of the shelves. He flipped to a random page and the title was bold and big. _Wind Slashing Hurricane._ He looked up from the book, and toward Travis, who was making rain on a certain spot, then turning the rain into snow. "Hey Marcus, come here! I need your wind for a second." Marcus stood up and walked toward Travis while watching the snow fall from out of nowhere. "I need you're wind to make a blizzard. When I say go, you use wind and I'll make more snow. Ready, go!" Travis made it rain harder and continued to freeze the rain as it fell; Marcus blew strong wind from his mouth and toward the snowing area. Marcus stopped and found that Marcus had enough wind that he was able to control the blizzard. "Travis, way to go man!" "Thanks, this could be useful when we escape." Marcus laughed and walked away from Travis, going back to the book on the desk. He sat there for a moment, then looked down and began reading. This will be my secret move, Marcus thought as he read the page.

2 weeks later…

Everyone was asleep in the same cell they were before. Jacob was the only one who hadn't slept much that night. He laid there thinking about what would happen tomorrow night. They would be escaping, but what happens if it doesn't work? What happens if something went wrong? What happens if…what happens if he loses _somebody_? That question ran through his head. If he every lost… he would never forgive himself. He tried keeping his eyes open but every second that passed, his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Moments later, Jacob let the darkness take over him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Alright you little rats, get up!" a man shouted as he downstairs to their cell. Everyone jolted awake from the harshness in his voice. They all headed out the door as soon as they were done getting ready. Five more mean stood outside and waited for their comrade to come back out. When they saw him, two of them walked behind the group of teens and the other three walked in font of them. They weren't escorted to the room that they would go to. Instead they passed right by the door of that room and continued to go forward. A few moments later they entered a room full of candles that where lit. They were arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. In the center of the circle stood a man, it was the Dark Master.

Jacob looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Long time no see…Rafael." Jacob looked at him closely and noticed he was wearing a mask. He took it off moments after, and then laughed in excitement. "Yes, quite a long time it has been." Rafael looked up and everyone gasped is shock. He smiled gently at them and looked at them with _those_ eyes, the eyes of the devil. They were blood-shot red and the hard black lining around the eye made it stand out. It was as if you looked into those eyes, and your soul would be lost forever. "I brought you—" "You mean kidnapped!" Travis scowled at Rafael as he was looking at him. "Fine. I _kidnapped_ you and brought you here for a reason. I want the Forbidden Spell of Souls. It's in this manor somewhere, I just don't know where! Maybe you can help me find it. " Jacob looked at him with anger in his eyes. "I would _never_ do that! Even if it costs me my life!" Rafael looked at him with narrow wide eyes. "We'll see about that. Sooner or later, you're going to help me whether you like it or not!" He looked at the man beside them and nodded. Just as they leave Rafael smiles gently at them and shouts, "We'll see you tomorrow night!" When they returned back to their cell, they stayed full quiet until the man the escorted them was out of hearing range.

"We have to escape tonight and that's final, Travis!" Everyone had been arguing with Travis because he kept telling them, that if something goes wrong, we're all dead for sure. "Travis, we won't get caught. We're going to have to come back here anyways and have a final fight. There will either be an illusion that will trap us in the house area or a force field that we can't pass until we kill the person controlling it." Travis sighed and nodded. "Listen, we're going to use that window up there. I managed to jump that high and grab the ledge. Problem is, I won't have the strength to push it open while I'm holding onto the ledge." He looked at Marcus, hoping he would understand. I'll open it before you even jump." Marcus smiled and listened to Jacob, as he talked more about the event that's going to happen tonight.

Everything is happening so fast! Jelina, Krista and Jewel were talking near the corner quietly so the guys would hear them. "Okay, well we need to talk about something that will pass the time." Jewel spoke calmly and quietly. After a few moments she smiled and looked back at them. "Which of the boys do you two have a crush on?!" Jelina felt blood rush to her check. She was a little embarrassed at the question. "Well? Oh come on! You two are so boring when it comes to fun questions like this!" Jewel was practically laughing when she said that. "Oh, then you go tell us who _you_ like! Then we'll tell you who we like." Krista was challenging her. Jewel smiled at her and began speaking in a soft and small voice. "I have a crush on… Marcus." Krista and Jelina heard her clearly, and they were both shocked. "Okay, since I told you who I liked, you have to tell me now!" Jewel was acting like a little girl and it was actually kind of funny. "Well," Krista began, "I have a crush on… Travis. He may seem dumb at times but I think he's just doing that to play around!" They both looked at Jelina who had been quiet all this time. Krista smirked at her and spoke, "Well? We both told who we like, now it's your turn." Jelina took a deep breath then spoke. "Jacob…" both Krista and Jewel looked at each other then back at Jelina. "Don't worry Jelina, any one of us would fall for his cute face!" Jewel laughed as she finished off with her sentence. Krista had laughed along, "That's true!" Jelina blushed again and spoke up, "You guys! Be quiet, the boys might hear you!" Both Krista and Jewel's laughter faded. Jelina sighed and looked over at Jacob. Just as she was about to turn away, Jacob turned and their eyes met again. Light gray meets with brown, Jelina thought. For a moment it seemed as if nothing else was there. Just them two standing in each other's view. For a moment it all seemed right. It seemed that there was nothing to worry about anymore. It felt _safe…_

The night passed by quickly and they were already starting to escape. "I'll just boost you guys up because I can't stay out there by myself. I might get caught." Jacob was standing in the moonlight, which shone through the open window. Jacob bent down with hands ready to boost up Travis first. As soon as Travis was out of the way, he boosted everyone else up. "Jake! Hurry, we might get caught!" Travis was half yelling, half whispering as Jacob climbed out of the window. "Alright, everyone be careful. If we set off anything, things will get really bad. Follow me." They all walked behind Jacob, barely making any noise. "Wait… something wrong." Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and look down at the way they were heading. When he looked carefully, he noticed something. "We're trapped in an illusion." They all sighed and headed back to the way they came from. Travis stopped in front of the window. "You guys," he gestured them behind a bush and they stayed there for a moment. There were footsteps near them, voices coming from the entrance of the manor. "Hurry, they couldn't have gone too far!" Two men passed the bush they were hiding from. None of them moves until they turned near the corner. "Looks like they know we're gone." Krista sighed and stood up slowly making sure no one was near. Jacob ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. Looks like we have a battle to attend to." They all nodded and headed back into the manor, entering from the front doors.

They all walked silently through a very large room, which might as well be a gym. A voice that came out of the darkness startled them. "Glad of you to join me." The lights switched on, and they all found themselves standing near the middle of the room. Rafael was standing in the middle. Below him was a mosaic of a crescent moon and three stars. "The sign of the witches…" Marcus murmured silently. "I was so disappointed in hearing that you all escaped. Well, it was a good thing we made a trap at that _window._" Rafael smiled at the kids who were in shock. "Rafael, if you don't see… it's one against six. You're at disadvantage." Jacob was taunting Rafael, and Rafael didn't like to be taunted. "Oh? Well let's see about that shall we?" Rafael smiled and stood there with one hand out in front of him. Jacob smiled at him and spoke. "I've already won this battle." With that, Jacob charges at Rafael. Rafael smiled at him and swung his arm toward him as if he was throwing an object. Jacob continued to run toward him but was thrown back by a huge mass of wind. "Wh-what happened? How di-did you do that?" Jacob was getting up from the floor. He wiped off the blood that was coming from his bottom lip. Rafael simply smiled at him, "I've developed my _own_ powers over the time. Don't expect this to be an easy match." Jacob got up from the floor knowing that he couldn't do this alone. This is harder than I expected, Jacob thought.

It's been hours since they've been fighting. They would all throw their best attacks at Rafael, but he would just always dodge it or protect himself. Everyone one of them was wounded, barely have any energy left to even stand. Rafael looked at every one of them. "Was that it? If it was, then you've made this fight very boring." They were all down on the ground; they managed to find the strength to stand up. "You want an interesting fight? You'll get one." Jelina couldn't stand this anymore. She wanted to end it _now_. She brought her hands together and for moment she was quiet. Please let this work, she thought. She brought her hands out to the side and _lava_ was coming out from her hands and onto the floor. It started to take shape a human. When she was done, she brought her hands down, and looked beside her. On each side of her stood human figure made out of lava.

"You two… finish this." Jelina spoke to them quietly and softly. The two figures beside her were moving slowly, then they began running—no—charging at Rafael. Their speed was incredible, Rafael couldn't find out which attack was coming from. "Here take this!" Krista moved up and lightning was forming on her arm. She wielded her arm as if it was some kind of sword. A long slash hit the floor and headed straight for Rafael and hit his right arm. His arm was bleeding badly and he couldn't use his right arm any longer. "You little punks will pay for that!" he charged toward them with the lava twins still chasing him. Marcus had gathered a large amount of wind in his hand. He let it go and spun it round and round until a small figure of a hurricane appeared. The hurricane became bigger and bigger. As soon as Rafael was close enough, Marcus threw the small hurricane toward him and the hurricane became larger as trapped Rafael and the lava twins inside itself. Rafael was being slashed in every direction from the speed of the hurricane. When the hurricane was gone, Rafael dropped to the floor. The lava twins landed on their feet and weren't damaged at all. "Twins… you can go now. Thank you for your help." Jelina spoke to them and they both nodded and disappeared. Travis and Jewel come up to Rafael, who was standing up. Blood stained all over his clothes. The slashes were deep long cuts. "Was that interesting enough for you?" Travis spoke and put his hands on the ground and sharp, thick icicles came out in front of Rafael and hit him in the stomach. Rafael pulled out the icicles and stood up again. "Stop…trying…to…fight!" Jewel commanded large tree roots from under them, and they grabbed Rafael's hands and feet keeping him from moving.

They all moved away as Jacob comes up to him. When Jacob gets in front of him, he summons a soldier. The soldier rose from the ground beside him and handed him a dagger. The dagger had the mark of the witches and a _fourth_ star to show the Forbidden Spell of Souls. "I've known the Forbidden Spell since the day I found out I was being hunted. It's the spell of love. You can't use magic to find love, love finds you." Jacob was speaking clearly enough that everyone heard him. Rafael smiled and spoke, "You're kidding right?" Jacob looked at him with a serious face. "No," he took the dagger and stabbed it into his heart, "I'm not." He let go of the dagger and the roots that restrained him were letting him go. He was set on the middle of the room where the sunlight shone in.

"It's over. It's finally over." Jacob smiled to himself then turned to everyone else behind him. Hugs we're given around and when Jacob hugged Jelina, their eyes met once again. "Too bad for him that he didn't find love." Jelina looked up at him into his light grey eyes. "Well, what about you?" "I already found mine, and she's standing right in front of…" Jacob never cut off his sentence because he had kissed Jelina. "…me." Jacob smiled down at her and found the Travis, Krista, Jewel, and Marcus doing the same.

It's been 2 years since the kidnapping happened. The three couples were going strong. As Jacob walked along side of her on the beach shore, he looked to the sunset, which reminded him of Jelina's eyes. She went beside him and spoke quietly, "What's wrong?" Jacob smiled and turned to her and spoke calmly. "I love you Jelina." "I love you too Jacob." "Jelina… this is for you…"

_Each night I lie and dream about the one_

_Who kissed me and awakened my desire_

_I spent a single hour with her alone_

_And since that hour, my days are laced with fire_

When he embraced her, they both knew this feeling would last forever, and it would never go away.


End file.
